De novo no Rio
by Raquelsama
Summary: Minha 1ª fic postada no FFB. Fic no estilo "como seria se todo mundo pudesse ir para o tempo da Kagome..."


Oi amigos! Para quem postava ou lia minhas fics no FanfictionBrasil vai adorar saber que estou postando as melhores de novo, dois anos depois, aqui no ! Para quem não me conhece e nem às minhas fics, elas geralmente passam em um universo alternativo, na forma de diálogo (como um script de teatro), em terceira pessoa e, mais raramente, em primeira pessoa. Como eu escrevi a maioria na minha pré-adolescência, vocês vão encontrar nas minhas antigas fics textos bem simples, capítulos curtos, comédia nonsense e muitas frases de duplo sentido. Podem ser melhor apreciadas por pré adolescentes e crianças maiores, mas são para todas as idades!

Sobre esta fic em particular:

Esta foi a minha primeira fic. Como no FFB só haviam até então fics de drama e romance, esta foi incrivelmente inovadora, e, para a minha surpresa, teve dezenas de comentários e no seu primeiro capítulo ficou uma semana no 1º lugar do top 10. Ficando entre os 10 melhores até ser completa.

**De novo no rio**

Depois de três semanas viajando, o grupo resolve voltar para o vilarejo, Kagome, se sentindo imunda, resolve pedir para a vovó Kaede a levar no lago onde ela tomara banho da primeira vez que esteve na era feudal.  
Lá estava ela, se lavando, quando avistou um peixe rosa, ele tinha enormes olhos esbugalhados, Kagome logo notou que era o Shippou, mas como ele era pequeno nem se importou e continuou nadando, recém tinha mergulhado quando Shippou se destransformou e o fogo de raposa fez jorrar água pra todo o lado, quase afogando Kagome, que com o susto emergiu, achando ser um youkai, quando percebeu que era só a criança, ambos começam a rir, nisso se ouve um espirro...  
Kagome olha para o alto do barranco e vê Inuyasha ensopado, espiando ela.  
- SENTA!  
Ele desce o barranco rolando e cai num arbusto, para uma maior surpresa de Kagome, dois gritos são ouvidos, Inuyasha sai do arbusto seguido de Miroku:  
- Que história é essa Inuyasha, estava na melhor parte!  
- Como eu ia saber que você tava no arbusto, hein Miroku?  
Kagome estava com uma veia saltada na testa, tentando se esconder na parte mais escura do lago pediu:  
- Inuyasha, poderia abraçar o Miroku, por favor?  
- Hein? Eu não! Tá pensando o quê, hein menina?  
- Sent...  
- Pronto, abracei, e agora? – Miroku e Inuyasha estavam vermelhos, mas curiosos.  
- SENTA!!!!!  
Inuyasha caiu enterrando Miroku a dez palmos de profundidade, dando a Kagome tempo de sair e se vestir. Shippou voltara a ser um peixe e nadava inocentemente...  
No vilarejo...  
- Você não toma jeito, hein? – Dizia Sango, enfaixando a cabeça do monge tarado.  
- Perdeu a chance de tomar banho com a Kagome InuYasha, ela podia ter esfregado as suas costas pra tirar esse cheiro horrível de... – Dizia a inocente raposinha enquanto enfaixava as costas de InuYasha, pouco antes de ser arremessada pela janela pelo tal. De raiva, Kagome começou:  
- Senta, senta, senta, senta...  
Inuyasha afundava no chão, Miroku novamente resolvera passar a mão boba em Sango e lhe fazer novamente a famosa pergunta, que com um pisão afundou tanto quanto InuYasha, este, lentamente, ultrapassava os três metros de profundidade.  
O grupo passou o fim de semana consertando o piso da vovó Kaede, menos Inuyasha, que precisou ser levado para a época atual para ser internado numa UTI, após incontável esforço de Shippou de puxa-lo para cima antes que ele se afogasse no lençol freático, mais ou menos a 357 Sentas depois... Vovó Kaede é a primeira do mundo a ter um poço artesiano dentro de casa.  
Kagome e os outros vão para o tempo atual ver InuYasha, no hospital, descobrem que ele fugiu quando falaram em uma plástica restauradora nas orelhas. Cerca de duas horas depois, eles encontram InuYasha na casa da menina, dormindo em sua cama, após demarcar o seu território por toda a casa e mastigar alguns móveis, só restava saber como ele agüentou ficar tanto tempo sem comer, já que ele não sabia abrir a geladeira.  
O gato Buyo ainda não foi encontrado.

Inuyasha passou as seis horas seguintes esfregando o tapete persa do quarto de Kagome, Miroku o ajudava lixando de novo as pernas das cadeiras, mesas, poltronas e tudo onde mais os dentes do cara haviam passado, aproveitando para aspirar eventuais pêlos. Kagome estava inconsolada:  
- Eu ainda não acredito que você comeu o meu gato, Inuyasha! – Dizia ela enquanto estendia o colchão ao sol.  
- Não enche, já disse que não comi ele!  
- Você não pode ter ficado de jejum todo o fim de semana!  
- Mas eu comi, sim, tinha umas folhas ali em cima da escrivaninha...  
- Eeeek! Meu dever de casa! O que eu vou fazer???  
- Diga que o cachorro comeu ele! Não vai deixar de ser meio verdade... – Ajudou Sango, agora passando o desinfetante atrás da porta – falando nisso, você viu a Kirara?  
- Não, ela veio junto, mas quando a gente tava vindo pra casa ela sumiu...  
Depois de umas outras duas horas, a bagunça parecia ter sido domada, o grupo resolveu perdoar Inuyasha, na condição de ele ficar em sua casinha no quintal, comer apenas a ração que lhe fosse dada e buscasse quantas bolinhas o Souta lhe jogasse.  
Kagome lembrou que agora que passariam um tempo na era atual, precisaria, segundo a lei, de uma placa informando da presença de Inuyasha. Kagome, Shippou, Sango e Miroku resolveram sair para comprar uma, o problema seria onde encontrar uma petshop que não os espulsasse ao perguntarem se eles tinham uma placa escrito "cuidado, cão demônio da era feudal".  
Desistindo da idéia, Shippou lembrou que Inuyasha era só meio-cão, então eles compraram uma placa comum e cortaram ao meio. Resolvido o problema.  
Eles resolveram então comemorar fazendo uma visita ao shopping, obviamente Sango Miroku e Shippou não sabiam o que era um, mas se divertiram muito no Mac Donald's, ainda mais quando Sango arrancou a cabeça de um cara fantasiado de Papaburger pensando ser um Youkai com o osso voador, esta foi aplaudida por 99% das pessoas na praça de alimentação ( o outro 1% era o cara que perdeu a cabeça ). O bando só parou de rir ao perceber que Shippou sumiu.  
Eles vasculharam todo o shopping, só faltava o Playground, lá um sósia do Michael Jackson fazia uma apresentação, desta vez, Miroku deu jeito nele com o buraco do vento. Ainda mais aplausos podem ser ouvidos.  
Felizmente era lá que estava o Shippou, num fliperama jogando Starfox, o jogo trouxe péssimas influências para ele, que se transformou numa nave espacial e ficou atirando lasers pelos cantos, atingindo acidentalmente um cara que cantava a egüinha pocotó no videoke. Que dia feliz.  
O grupo voltava para a casa com os artigos de petshop mais alguns brindes pelos seus feitos memoráveis, quando encontraram Inuyasha vindo né direção deles parecendo preocupado, Kagome perguntou o porque dele ter roído a coleira, já que isso não fazia parte do acordo.  
- É que eu senti o cheiro do seu sangue, Kagome, achei que estivesse ferida, pelo visto me enganei... mas por quê continuo sentindo todo esse cheiro do seu sangue!? – Indagou Inuyasha, Kagome pôs as mãos atrás de saia...  
- SENTA!!!  
- Ack... O que foi que eu fiz...? – Perguntou o infeliz espatifado no chão. Kagome foi correndo ao banheiro mais próximo.  
- Nossa, mas que chato – falou Miroku um tanto corado.  
- O quê??? – perguntou Inuyasha, se levantando do chão.  
Depois desse acontecimento, nada mais acontece nas próximas duas semanas, Inuyasha ganha o direito de entrar em casa, desde que peça para sair em caso de necessidade. Sango e Kagome decidem espalhar cartazes nas ruas, já que não acharam nem pista de Buyo e Kirara, e Inuyasha continuava negando ter comido eles. Não devia ser difícil achar um gato de vinte quilos e uma gata de dois rabos... Miroku não ficava mais tanto na casa de Kagome, já que decidiu trabalhar em período integral aspirando o chão das casas dos outros.  
Então, cerca de uma semana depois de espalhados os cartazes, alguém bate na porta da casa, Kagome abre e encontra Roujo, um pentelho que não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida e resolveu se apaixonar por Kagome, e a convida para ir ao cinema.  
- E então Kagome, como vão suas hemorróidas? Seu vô disse que seus intestinos quase viraram do avesso...  
- Ah... acho que... foi alarme falso hehehe...  
- Ainda bem... bom, o filme já está começando.  
O clima estava muito romântico, estaria perfeito se o filme não fosse 'Como Cães e Gatos', e qualquer cena fazia ela se lembrar de Inuyasha, que deveria estar cavando mais um buraco no seu canteiro de azaléias. Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem tinha percebido que os lábios de Roujo se aproximavam dos seus, e ela, tímida, resolveu aproximar os seus dos dele também. Estavam quase se beijando quando alguém na poltrona da frente se vira para eles:  
- Eu não recomendo a vocês fazerem isso, tem gosto de terra de sepultura, acreditem, eu sei!  
- I-Inuyasha?!? Seu besta! O que está fazendo aqui??? – Kagome gritou, descolando os lábios dos de Roujo.  
- Hum? O Miroku ganhou uma grana extra e convidou todo mundo pra vir ver esse filme, por quê?  
- Todo mundo...? – Kagome olha para trás e se vê sendo observada por Sango e Miroku, este segurando a cabeça de Shippou para baixo.  
- Nossa, mas que chato... – Repetiu Miroku rindo da coincidência. Kagome e Roujo decidem sair no meio do filme, na porta do cinema Kagome urra "SENTAAAA" e segue com Roujo, um tanto mais aliviada. Manchete dos jornais do dia: "descoberto poço de petróleo dentro de cinema ". Roujo resolve quebrar o gelo, após a traumática situação:  
- Kagome, tenho algo para você em minha casa.  
- N-na sua casa?  
- É, acho que você vai adorar, já que parece ter contado os dias para este momento.  
- Mas... eu não sei se estou preparada e...  
- Ué, então por quê espalhou tantos cartazes para encontrar o seu gato que tá lá no meu porão?  
- Ah, o Buyo... hehehehe... – Miroku voltava com seus amigos para a casa: "nossa, mas que chato".  
Kagome vai a casa de Roujo e recebe a caixa com Buyo e Kirara, voltando para a casa avisa a todos do acontecido e, cercada de todos, abre a caixa.  
Buyo e Kirara, para a surpresa de todos, tinham tido dois filhotes, um era um gatinho gordo de olhos vermelhos e dois rabos e outro um gato amarelo malhado de um rabo só. Kirara parecia orgulhosa. Buyo parecia muito feliz. Shipou pulou na frente e pegou o gatinho amarelo:  
- Quero chamar esse de Buyara! Oi Buyara!  
- É... um lindo nome Shippou – Disse Sango um tanto pálida, Kagome se recupera do choque e pergunta como chamariam o outro:  
- Que tal chamarmos essa gracinha de Pim-plim? – Sugere ela  
- Isso soa muito gay! Vamos chamá-lo de "Isto"! – Retruca Miroku.  
- Pim-Plim é melhor – Defende Sango, Inuyasha dá a sua sugestão:  
- Por quê não misturamos os dois nomes e o chamamos de "Pistolim"?  
- SENTA!!!

O grupo decidiu que era melhor para os bebês irem morar na era feudal, pois todos conheciam bem o gênio dos meio-youkais, e decidiram que pela manhã atravessariam o poço se não houvesse nenhum inconveniente, e estavam querendo retomar a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia. Como a casa de Kagome era pequena, Miroku dormia no sofá cama da sala, Sango numa cama inflável ao lado da de Kagome e Shippou na barriga dela. Inuyasha insistia em dormir na árvore do quintal dos fundos, sem razão aparente, mas hoje em especial ele estava pensativo olhando as estrelas...  
  
Nem bem foram deitar e se ouviu um barulho perto do poço parecido com uma explosão, todos saíram para ver o que era, Kagome e Sango estavam de camisola, para a felicidade de Miroku. Para a surpresa de todos era Seshoumaru, que ganhara asas de morcego e atravessara o poço, agora estava sobrevoando o grupo.  
- Onde está Inuyasha? Hoje é o dia em que eu irei mata-lo!  
- Eu também gostaria de saber... acha que se eu soubesse já não tinha chamado ele pra te encher de cacetada? – Kagome respondeu com sono.  
- Então eu matarei vocês! Garras voadoras! – Um ácido verde e gosmento saiu das unhas do youkai, esguichando e corroendo tudo onde pingava.  
Pra variar, na hora H, Kirara aparece enorme e queima o ácido com seu bafo de fogo, Buyo prefere dar apoio moral. Sango fala:  
- Sei lá que tipo de drag queen você é, mas voar não te deixará em vantagem! Kirara! – E voa ao encontro dele, incrédula.  
- Ela não conhece o poder do Sess, Miroku, como vamos ajudar? – Pergunta Kagome, nesse instante, Buyara e Pim-Plim aparecem e pela primeira ver se transformam, obviamente menores que a mãe, mas ainda assim conseguiriam carregar alguém. Kagome sobe em Buyara e Miroku e Shippou no obeso Pim-Plim  
Buyara era muito rápida no ar e confundia Seshoumaru com sua velocidade, dando chance ao irmão de soltar sua imensa labareda de fogo, com as abilidades equilibradas, Kirara esperafa brechas na defesa dele para atacálo por trás, uma isso ao osso voador, ao arco-e-flecha, ao fogo de raposa e ao buraco do vento e você vai perceber as chances do infeliz.  
Desiludido, ele se transforma em um cão gigante muito maior que o da primeira vez, prateado e com asas de morcego ainda mais gigantescas, com uma só patada ele vira o jogo e todos caem no chão.  
- O que está dando tanto poder à ele? – Perguntou Shippou, tentando acordar Buyara. Kagome olhou para o rabo de Seshoumaru percebendo um ou dois fragmentos da jóia na base, em baixo:  
- Ele tem fragmentos! – disse ela  
- Onde? – Perguntou Miroku  
- Nem queira saber... cadê, afinal de contas, o Inuyasha?  
- Sumiu! Mas se ele tem fragmentos não vou poder suga-lo.  
- Awwf... Senta!  
Inuyasha cai da árvore que estava à cerca de dois metros de distância da briga.  
- Inuyasha, seus cabelos... – Falou Kagome, reparando na besteira que fizera, Inuyasha havia virado humano e não teria mais como lutar. Nem se defender.  
- Percebe a besteira que fez, idiota? Agora que ele me achou vai me matar... e matar a todos!  
- Mas ainda assim temos chance!  
- Chance? Esse cara tá maior que a Torre de Tókio e você vem falar em chance!?  
- É só por causa dos fragmentos, se você lutar pode conseguir!  
- Ora essa... é melhor fugirmos todos, ele esta muito grande para nos ver e podemos aproveitar! - Nisso Sango acorda e grita:  
- Senhor Inuyasha! Ele viu o senhor!  
Sesshoumaru começa a voltar à sua forma humana, nisso, pergunta:  
- Inuyasha, este é mesmo você?  
- Sou eu sim, irmão, pode vir quente que eu estou... com medo...  
- Seus cabelos... você usa Seda Ceramidas ou Natura Mamãe&Bebê?  
- Hein?  
- Não posso tolerar o fato de você ter cabelos mais maravilhosos que os meus, meu ego está muito ferido para continuar a luta, vou-me embora, fiquem com estes fragmentos, adeus – disse ele dando um gracioso biquinho poço abaixo. Inuyasha um tanto surpreso fala:  
- Irmão, não pule!  
- Iremos retomar nossa luta outra vez, ad... Cablonc!!!  
- E eu com isso, só ia dizer que sem fragmentos não conseguiria passar... Idiota...  
- Quer um pouco de Gelol?- Sugeriu Kagome vendo a patética cena de Sesshoumaru com a cabeça enterrada no fundo do poço.  
- Nossa, mas que chato...- repete mais uma vez Miroku, contemplando não só Sesshoumaru como as duas garotas debruçadas no poço, de camisolinha  
Eles concordam que Sesshoumaru pode passar um tempo com eles até os hematomas desaparecerem e seu ego voltar ao normal, não deverá haver problemas, já que ele não pode voltar e precisa de Kagome para lhe ensinar o caminho até o Shopping Center.  
Sesshoumaru se sentia sem um pedaço de si agora que acidentalmente arrebentara a sua cabeça no poço come-ossos, e fia em seus novos "amigos" consolo para a sua situação.  
- Maninho, a ausência de franja desvaloriza o modo de ser dos seus cabelos rubros embutindo sua verdadeira beleza. – Dizia ele para o seu irmão.  
- Hein? Por acaso está me insultando??? – Respondeu ele, puxando os cabelos para trás.  
- Por sorte trouxe este laquê ultraforte para lhe definir alguns cachos e esta sombra azul-ultramarinho para dar um ar sereno e profundo em seus olhos. – Nisso Kagome interferiu:  
- Olha Sess, eu sei que você entende essas coisas e só quer ajudar o Inu, mas amanhã de manhã os cabelos e olhos dele vão voltar a ser o que sempre foram!  
- Cada momento deve ser apreciado quando se trata de moda, meu bem!  
- Ah, vai Inuyasha, deixa ele tentar... – Miroku estava realmente curioso  
- Mmmm... tudo bem, mas se ficar ruim eu te arrebento! E nada de vermelho! Eu odeio vermelho!  
- Mas senhor Inuyasha, o senhor usa vermelho! – Disse Sango  
- Fiquem quietas! Não sabiam que os cães são daltônicos? – Disse Sess, em tom severo  
- Eu achei que vestisse verde... – Inuyasha falou como se estivesse com nojo de si mesmo.  
- Bem, de qualquer forma, mãos à obra... azul nos olhos, gloss nos lábios, laquê nos cabelos, definir alguns cachos, subir os cílios, passar um lápis aqui e... pronto! Deixa eu achar o meu espelho...  
O grupo olhava Inuyasha estático, "deve ter ficado bom demais", ele pensou, até que Shippou fugiu da sala para se esconder atrás do sofá.  
- Achei o espelho, que tal maninho...?  
- ..... – Inuyasha corava lentamente – I-i-idiotaaa! Estou igual ao Naraku! O quê você fez???  
- Pense pelo lado bom, de manhã poderá ficar igual ao Elke Maravilha! Adorável, não? Um Sesshoumaru profissional!  
- Vou deixar essa sua cara pior do que já está! Garras retalhadoras de... – Inuyasha teve a mão interceptada antes mesmo de tentar acabar.  
- Nossa, que desastre da moda! – Disse Sess segurando os dedos dele – conheço uns esmaltes que fariam maravilhas para as suas...  
- Me solta seu... seu (snif) seeeu....... Buaaaaaa! Eu odeio a minha vida – E fugiu da casa pela janela.  
Perto da meia noite, Kagome finalmente ouviu algum barulho vindo do rio, se aproximou do barranco e percebera que este era o mesmo riu em que ela se banhava na era feudal, debruçada, percebeu que lá embaixo Inuyasha se lavava da maquiagem, mal conseguia enxergar, pois era muito escuro, então a pedra onde estava debruçada se soltou e ela rolou barranco abaixo, caindo bem em cima de Inuyasha. – você está bem Kagome? – disse Inuyasha segurando-a pelos braços. A água era muito funda e talvez Kagome não tocasse o chão. – Sim, eu estou... assustei você, Inuyasha?- -Um pouco- Só agora a menina percebeu que Inuyasha estava totalmente nu, pela cara corada dele, afinal, estava escuro e a água turva. – Kagome, você estava me espionando? – Perguntou ele um tanto vermelho – Eu só estava procurando por você, Inu, estava escuro então eu não percebi que... – Kagome estava realmente constrangida com a situação, de noite, Inuyasha pelado com ela no rio, ela só de camisola. – Vira para lá enquanto eu me visto? – Perguntou ele muito constrangido – Tudo bem – Disse ela se virando, Inuyasha começou a se vestir, uma vontade louca de espiar invadira a mente de Kagome, mas ela só falou – Inuyasha, você estava chorando? - - Não, eu só... odeio o fato de Sesshoumaru ser tudo o que eu não sou – respondeu – mas você tem algo que ele não tem- - o quê? – Inuyasha perguntou surpreso - A mim.  
Inuyasha sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e Kagome ouviu um barulho de alguém entrando na água, se virou e viu Inuyasha vestido pouco atrás dela – Isso é verdade? – Kagome ficou vermelha – É sim... acredite Inuyasha, é assim que eu gosto de você, é assim que eu te conheci e que quero te ter para sem... – Os lábios de Inuyasha selaram os de Kagome, ela se esqueceu de como o seu lado humano amava ela, e a noite de lua cheia deixava-o ainda mais romântico, então ela se deixou levar, quando os dois ouviram um som:  
- Achei eles, achei os dois! – gritou Shippou do alto do Barranco  
- Kagome? O que está fazendo? – Gritou Sango indignada  
- Aí mano, seu garanhão! – Gritou Sesshoumaru  
- Nossa, mas que chato... – adivinhem quem falou essa...  
Essa parte foge um pouco do estilo da fic, sendo um tanto mais drama/romântica que os outros capítulos, como afeta pouco a história, é uma parte que não precisa ser lida, mas talvez vocês gostem mesmo assim! Um abraço, se pedirem posso até fazer uma fic toda nesse estilo.  
  
Kagome passou a manhã sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha.  
- O que foi Kagome? Você está muito estranha hoje! – Disse ele com o ar desconfiado de sempre.  
- Inuyasha... Você não se lembra de nada mesmo, não é? Ontem, no rio... – Perguntou ela, rosada.  
- Me lembrar do quê? Você sempre arranja uma para me encher!  
- Realmente se esqueceu de tudo ao nascer do sol, não é... Não tem problema... – Saiu do quarto, com os olhos em lágrimas.  
- Mas você se lembra sim, não é? – Perguntou Miroku, que aparecera pela outra porta.  
- É só melhor... Que ela se esqueça de tudo, eu não quero que...  
- ...Que você esqueça da Kikyou, não é? Inuyasha, esqueça aquele passado, aquela maluca tentou te matar! A Kagome jamais faria isso com você!  
- N-não é nada disso... É só... – Ele ficou muito vermelho, Miroku nunca tinha visto Inuyasha assim, Sesshoumaru aparece também e se senta na cama onde Inuyasha estava.  
- É muito mais simples do que parece Miroku, meu maninho se aproveitou da transformação para liberar seus sentimentos e fingir que nada havia acontecido depois!  
- É isso mesmo, Inuyasha? – Kagome aparece chorando muito  
- Não Kagome, eu só...  
- S... Sen... Não, deixa pra lá, eu sou uma boba mesmo...  
- Sinto muito Kagome... Não quis te ferir, de verdade... – Mas isso só fez ela mudar de assunto, para não se deprimir.  
- Sesshoumaru, o shopping já vai abrir, você vem?  
- Seu convite me é uma honra, donzela! – respondeu ele deixando o quarto com ela  
- É muita maturidade da sua parte, Sess! – Disse Kagome lançando um olhar cortante a Inuyasha  
Miroku esperou os dois saírem de casa para consolar Inuyasha, mas este enxugou o rosto e se levantou.  
- Meu irmão que faça o que quiser com ela... Vou fazer o café da manhã!  
Levando em conta que Inuyasha só bagunçava a casa, o fato de fazer o café espontaneamente mostrava que ele estava realmente perturbado, mesmo que o café geralmente consistisse de um copo de leite com sucrilhos de chocolate. No meio do café, Sango, Miroku e Shippou bebiam o leite quando Inuyasha subitamente levantou:  
- Isso não vai ficar assim! Kagome é a única coisa que me faz superior ao Sesshoumaru! Não posso perde-la! Gosto dela muito mais que da Kikyou! Sem ela... eu... eu...  
- Era só isso o que eu queria ouvir, Inu, obrigada – Disse Kagome atrás dele, acompanhada de Sess, que se passava um batom verde, botando pacotes de compra na mesa do café. Inuyasha fez o possível para voltar ao seu eu convencido de sempre:  
- Já disse que não me lembro de nada! Se me lembro de algo desta noite foi de ter tido um monte de pesadelos!  
- Awwwr! Senta!!!  
- Gyaaah! - Stompt!  
- Nossa, mas que chato.  
Shippou estava com saudade do tempo de onde veio e resolveu voltar, levando consigo Kirara, Buyara e Pim-plim, mais um bilhete de Sesshoumaru a Jaken, implorando para que fosse aberto somente por ele Agora que a família de Kagome estava viajando, a casa parecia bem mais vazia, com apenas Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome, não tinha muito para fazer, então resolveram jogar Strip Pôquer, mas estava um saco pois Sesshoumaru sempre perdia e os acessórios e roupas dele não acabavam nunca. Kagome se levantou e sugeriu de todos fazerem um churrasco no quintal para aproveitar o domingo, todos gostaram muito da idéia, então ela resolveu dividir as tarefas, enquanto Sango e Miroku ajeitavam a mesa no jardim ela e Inuyasha fariam as compras. Sesshoumaru estava botando as roupas de novo, processo que poderia levar várias horas. Kagome vestiu um boné em Inuyasha para não chamar muito a atenção na rua e saíram, Sango e Miroku estavam no quintal.  
- Ei Sango...  
- O que foi?  
- Quer ter um filho meu?  
- Não.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim.  
- Absoluta?  
- Sim.  
- Ei Sango...  
- Que foi?  
- Quer ter um filho meu?  
- Saco... tomara que a Kagome esteja se divertindo mais que eu...  
Enquanto a conversa entre Sango e Miroku não parecia muito interessante, Kagome e Inuyasha para variar estavam discutindo de novo:  
- Inuyasha, se a gente for expulso de outro açougue eu te lacro na próxima árvore!  
- Mas em algum lugar dessa cidade deve ter carne de babuíno!  
- Não existe carne de babuíno! Se existisse qualquer um que comesse morreria de diarréia!  
- Não dá não, já comi muitas vezes e no máximo suas sobrancelhas começam a cair e... espere, isso aconteci quando eu comi um panda!  
- Inuyasha, fica quieto senão eu vou passar mal! Este é o último açougue da cidade, se você me vier com carne de coala, suricates ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta você apanha!  
- Tedo bem... então pega aí uma picanha e uma costela de gado, mas só se for recém abatido porquê tem mais sangue e melhor se foi morto com uma paulada na...  
- Senta! Mais uma dessas e você vai ser o churrasco! Com licença senhor, vou querer umas coxas e sobrecoxas de galinha e... – Se você comprar a galinha inteira eu prometo que como a cabeça e as patas! – Aaaarr... eu... odeio você... SENTAAA!  
Meia hora depois Eles voltam com a carne. Sesshoumaru os recebe  
- Mano, porquê está amordaçado?  
- Motivos pessoais, ele me inventou de querer carne de babuíno e...  
- Você comprou?  
- Não, eu só comprei umas coxas e sobrecoxas de galinha e...  
- ... se tiver uma galinha inteira eu posso comer a cabeça e chupar as patinhas?  
- Senta!  
- MMMmmmf! Aafff!  
- Opa, desculpa Inuyasha, acho que preciso de outro colar de Kotodama... – Kagome tira a mordaça, Inuyasha rosna alguns desaforos intraduzíveis. Ela ignora e continua a organização do almoço:  
- Sango fica com a salada de batatas, Sesshoumaru salga a carne COM SAL, nada de ácidos verdes ou coisa assim, Inuyasha acende o fogo e Mirok... porquê seu olho está roxo? Deixa pra lá, ajude a Sango com as batatas.  
- Nãããão! De novo você!  
- Oi meu amor! Tenho uma proposta que você vai amar!  
- Não diga...  
- Quer ter um filho meu?  
- Alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim...  
Logo depois, Kagome está pondo os pratos quando ouve ao fundo coisas como "pega essa mano! Errou! Opa! Isso!!!" e "Clomp, Glopt"  
Mesmo com medo de olhar para trás e ver o que os irmãos-Youkai estavam fazendo, ela se vira só pra levar uma coxa de galinha na cara.  
- Sesshoumaru, que idéia é essa?!?!  
- Foi mal humana, eu e meu irmão estamos treinando algumas jogadas! Inuyasha pegue este com um backflip! – Inuyasha dá um giro de 360° e abocanha um pedaço de coxa de galinha à dois metros de altura  
- Valeu! Agora vamos tentar um Ollie invertido!  
- Querem parar com isso? Estão comendo toda a carne! Agora vamos almoçar só a salada de batatas né San... – Ele percebe que a salada foi parar na cabeça de Miroku, que só fala:  
- Pensa bem, Sango-chan, olha que eu vou mudar de idéia...  
- Desculpa Kagome – diz Sango – eu não agüentei e... olha! O Inuyasha tá fazendo umas manobras legais! Ei Sr. Inuyasha! Acha que consegue fazer um mortal triplo?  
- Por uma tira de picanha faço um quádruplo!  
- Chegaaaa! Berrou Kagome, frustrada por ter mais um plano frustrado. – Vocês acabaram com o churrasco! Nunca devia ter trazido vocês, vocês agem como uns... uns... malucos de duzentos anos atrás, vamos todos passar pelo poço e continuar com a nossa rotina, lutando por fragmentos da jóia e vivendo de miojo! – concluiu Kagome muito irada.  
- Concordo! – disse Miroku – e pensar que essa bagunça começou quando eu e Inuyasha estávamos te espionando no rio...  
- Pelo menos a gente não caiu em cima dela quando rolamos o barranco, já que ela...  
- SENTA!  
- Ai! Agora só falta você dizer que não fez de propósito!  
- SENTA!  
- Aiii... diga pelo menos que foi no mínimo engraçado!  
- Maninho, acho que você é um tanto masoquista... se ela não quer admitir não insista...  
- Mas saco... – Disse ela constrangida. – Vamos atravessar o poço de uma vez antes que a mamãe chegue e eu tenha que lavar a louça...  
Miroku olha para o céu antes de pular pelo poço – Ei Sango-chan, tenho algo para lhe pedir...  
  
**Fim**


End file.
